Freedom At Any Cost
by FireFlyWaterBear
Summary: Growing up without parents is tough, being hated by an entire village hurts, losing everyone you love is devastating. How will Ember take the constant pain and loneliness? How will a certain blond chef bring back the light in her eyes? I OWN NOTHING (OCXSANJI) MILD LANGUAGE
1. Captured

"Freak!"

A young girl stumbled out of the store, tripping and falling onto the dirt road. She scrambled to get up while the villagers around her were throwing stones and dirt at her. Running away tears streamed out of her amber eyes, she clutched a small package to her chest. With the edge of the village in front of her, she forced the last bit of energy she had into her legs until she crossed the imaginary line into the forest.

Stumbling forward she walked on unsteady legs, swaying back and forth refusing to fall even as pain and fatigue clouded her vision and judgment. Letting out a small yelp as she tripped over a root, the package she held on to desperately flew from her hands, landing on the flat ground a few feet in front of her. She tried to reach for it but the last of her energy had left her and she could no longer support her head and it fell to the ground with a thump.

* * *

Two weeks later

After having gotten back to her makeshift home that was deep into the forest she had tried to continue with her raft that would get her off this island one way or another but with the lack of food and the recent gash on her arm she couldn't lift much and needed to rest. This was a major set back and she was worried the villagers would realize what she stole and come after her, but thankfully they were terrified of the empty forest saying it was cursed. Even if it was with her luck the curse would stay away from her because it might get bad luck itself but that was just her opinion.

Currently she was down by the creek doing nothing but staring at her own reflection reminding herself of who she was so she wouldn't forget.

"My name is Ember Willow I'm six years old my hair is red like fire and my eyes blue like the ocean, my skin is like moonlight shining on the sand of a beach. I have two dreams to find my father and be free living on the sea with those I call Nakama. I will learn about the world from my experiences maybe even almost die but I will find a place to be happy in the end either by my fathers side or up with my mother," Ember paused a single tear slipped from her eyes and onto the last photo she had of her family.

Her mother was tall she had dark brown almost black hair and blue eyes, she also had freckles and pale skin, Her father was also tall but his hair was red it kind of reminded her of a tomato, his eyes were dark but they were full of joy as he held Ember up in his arms. Her mother was wearing a navy blue shirt and jeans on her feet she wore sandals and around her ankle was a small bracelet with a star shaped jewel on it, her father wore a plain white button down shirt with the top part unbuttoned and he had floral pants on with a red sash holding them up he also wore sandals, around his wrist was a small bracelet with a star on it, Ember assumed he got a matching set for her mom at some point but she didn't know for sure she never bothered asking. The only thing that was really out of place in the photo was the fact that both adults had weapons her dad had a sword on his hip and her mom had staff strapped to her back. In the center of the photo was Ember herself looking to be around two years old in a baby blue flower dress and white sandals.

They looked so happy when they were together but her father had to leave so her mother could raise her without constantly being on the run. Even if she was six she knew her father was wanted by the same people that came and killed her mother and leaving her to die on this island. That was six months ago, Ember had taken all of what she could from her home before it was burned down by the villagers who had turned against them.

A loud crash from behind her ripped her out of her thoughts, she shoved the photo back into her shoe and stood up. Hurrying over to a tree she hid behind it and peeked around the tree and saw that there was a group of adults walking through the forest. Thinking quickly she climbed the tree and hid in its leaves hoping they wouldn't see her, as they passed underneath her, she listened to what they were saying.

"Why do we have to find this girl again?" A man complained to the one in the front.

"Because, idiot boss wants a little girl to brain wash and turn into an assassin and this girl went through a major trauma so it will be easier and we're getting paid handsomely," The man in the front growled annoyed.

There were three men in total, the one in the front looked the oldest, he had a black beard and green eyes. The one that complained looked to be the youngest, he had blond short hair and brown eyes, the last one, who had stayed quiet, had brown hair and brown eyes he looked the gentlest out of the three but that didn't mean anything of his personality.

Ember leaned forward but the branch she was holding onto couldn't hold her weight and it snapped sending her falling out of the tree and right in the middle of the three men. They all jumped back in surprise which gave her enough time to get up and run, but it didn't take them long to go after her. She managed to stay just out of their reach but she was getting tired and her chest hurt, it hurt more than it usually did when she had to run long distances but all she had to last was a little while longer. Up ahead was the densest part of the forest and there she could out run the three men with ease and get back to her camp, there she would be safe.

A few minutes of weaving around trees later she was now hiding behind a tree having gotten out of the site of the three men. Thinking they had gone another way she relaxed letting out a heavy breath, she brought a hand up to her chest it hurt a lot.

"There you are," A hand grabbed her mouth and lifted her off the ground.

It was the man with the beard, Ember squirmed trying to get out of his grip but it was no use, she was weak and with his hand around her face it was covering her mouth and nose making it impossible to breathe.

"Hendrick she needs to breathe." Someone from behind her commanded and Hendrick the one holding her let her drop to the ground.

Ember started coughing and wheezing once she hit the forest floor, black dots crowded her vision as she tried to look at the man who was now next to her.

"You're too soft Alain she would have been fine," Hendrick huffed annoyed.

"No she wouldn't have we were told she was around six and by looking at her it looks like one of her ribs are broken, this is why I was sent here with both of you buffoons," Alain muttered the last part to himself while gently picking her up being careful of her injury.

By now she was too tired to be able to struggle so she put her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. The next time she would wake up it would be in a entirely different place with new people and someone new to tmake care of her and many others

* * *

Once she woke up and open her eyes Ember found herself being stared at by four sets of eyes. She screamed and scrambled on her back until she hit metal bars and pain exploded from her chest.

"Hey, be careful you have a broken rib!" A panicked voice came from in front of her but since she had her eyes closed she didnt see who said it.

"Where am I who are you?" Her voice was rough and shaky.

Looking around her she saw four other kids all looked older than her all were covered in dirt and dried blood, it seemed they were all in a cage and by the gentle swaying they were on a boat.

"Um I'm Jake," A boy with light blue hair spoke," I'm the oldest one here," He conituned.

"I'm Clare and this is my sister June," A younger girl with jet black hair spoke and then pointed at a shy looking girl with white hair," Im 10 and she's nine and Jake is 13." She smiled at Ember.

"Alex I'm 11," a boy with auburn hair said while staring at the cage floor.

"What about you what's your name?" Clare asked with a cheerful tone that looked forced.

"I-I'm Ember you're not going to hurt me are you?" Her voice shook as she curled up into a ball.

They all looked shocked at what she asked Alex's fist clenched scaring her a little.

"No why would we hurt-," Jake was cut off by Alex grabbing his shoulder and shaking his head.

Alex crawled slowly over to her and sat down next to her while Jake got the attention of the other two," Hey, you don't have to be scared we aren't going to hurt you, sorry about the other two Clare is just trying to keep her sister from crying," Ember relaxed a little.

"Its okay Im six by the way," Alex gasped at that.

"Did they, did they take you away from your family?" He asked tentatively

"No my mothers dead and I don't know where my father is and the village hates me I was living alone in the forest," Ember explained sadly while looking at her feet.

"Oh, Im sorry," Alex looked away.

"Don't be I know why my father left and I'm glad he did so he wouldn't have to see what those men did to my mother and me," She smiled and Alex looked horrified and confused.

"Why are you telling me this you don't even know me?" Alex's voice cracked.

Ember shrugged," You seem like a good person just in a bad situation like me the village beat me up saying I was a freak or monster but I don't know why, maybe it was because of the men in blue and white," she mumbled the last part to herself and as her eyes closed she leaned onto Alex's shoulder exhausted.

She hated being so tired all the time she wanted to stay awake so she could talk to Alex and the other three but her body wouldn't let her. As she closed her eyes she felt Alex shift her around so that she was laying on him in a way that wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

Ember groaned as she was pulled from her peaceful sleep, someone was shaking her and calling her name in an almost panicked way.

"Ember come on you need to get up he's almost here," It was Alex who was he talking about.

She didn't need to know as she opened her eyes and sat up quickly, soon to be pulled to her feet by Alex who kept her steady as she stumbled disoriented still waking up. Once she could see clearly she looked around her Jake was holding onto the two girls as they cowered into him. About ten feet away the large man she had seen in the forest the one who had tried to strangle her, Hendrick she recalled, was standing in the doorway with an evil grin on his face. Beside him was another man it was one of the three who had taken her but she didn't know his name, he looked to be enjoying the scared looks he was getting from the two girls.

Alex put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, he was trying to look brave by glaring at them and standing up straight but she could see the well hidden fear in his eyes. He looked down at her and a shock was clear on his face and she only tilted her head in confusion before turning her emotionless gaze back on the two men who were now walking towards them.

"Alright maggots single file line lets go!" Hendrick shouted in his deep voice.

They all got in a long like ordered to and cuffs were placed on them with a chain linked through all of them. Ember had to old hers up so they didn't slid off her hands as she was walking. She had been put in the front then it was June, Clare, Alex, and finally Jake. Hendrick led them up through the ship and then off onto the docks, taking a look around her there was nothing but ocean behind her and in front of her there was an enormous mansion with jungle surrounding it, nothing else was here and by the way the jungle didn't extend very far on either side of the mansion she guessed the island wasn't that big. Ember was jerked forward by Hendrick who didn't like her slow pace, she caught herself so she didn't fall but it hurt her chest, shaking her head she started walking faster trying to keep up with the set pace. As they neared the mansion she saw that there was a man in a deep red suit, he had white hair and was carrying a cane in a hand that had many rings on it.

"Welcome to your new home maggots,"

* * *

 **Alright this took sooooooo much longer than it should have. I have so many ideas it's hard to choose which one to do and I think I'm going to do 1000 word chapters next to I can focus on a certain point and be able to get chapters out faster.**

 **Well I would like to thank those who have been waiting forever for me to come back to this and I do apologize for my lack in updating I promise to make this more interesting and fun to read well mostly hehehe.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	2. Together

It had been a week since they were brought into the mansion, Ember had found that their new 'caretaker' was an old man named Cornelius Vanderbilt, he ran the black market in the South Blue. They had been informed that he had picked up a new hobby and that was to kidnap children and train them and if they didn't meet his expectations well they were told it wasn't pretty.

Ember and Alex stuck together but they still made a bond with the other three, they were stuck in the same place so they thought it would be a good idea to help each other get through their separate training. Since Ember was so young they made her spend most of her time in the study room learning how to read and write even though she already knew how to, however when she did go to the training room it was brutal Hendrick was the trainer and he hated her and made her do twice what Alain and told her she was allowed to because of her broken rib.

Right now she was running laps on the track in the training room she was told to run thirty laps and she was on lap twenty. Even as her legs begged for her to stop she kept going because it was better than getting the whip from Hendrick. Across the room she could see Alex and Jake sparring with wooden swords, which was their weapon of choice. About twenty feet away the two sisters where learning to be more flexible though it was forcefully, she could hear them whimpering in pain as Hendrick forced them into the splits. Lap twenty-five it was getting harder to breath and every step she took was a struggle, tears were forming but she had to push through the pain, in this place failure was not an option. Ember could see Alain in the corner of her eye, he was glaring at Hendrick and he began marching over to him and she could hear him start to yell.

"HENDRICK! I told you she couldn't do more than ten laps and I've watched her do fifteen how many are you making her do!" Alain was in Hendricks face and for the first time Hendrick looked a little scared but it quickly left in replace of a sly smirk.

"Why don't you let her tell you herself," Ember was just about to pass them and she managed to croak out.

"Twenty-eight of thirty," Much to her surprise she managed to make herself go faster and within a few minutes she completed her thirtieth lap.

Collapsing onto the ground she yelled,"Thirty!," Before she threw up onto the ground.

Alain was at her side within a few minutes checking her heart rate as she took in a shaky breath she looked up at him and for the first time since she got there she smiled," I did it I didn't fail," Her smiled turned into a frown of confusion as Alain looked hurt and almost scared.

"Alright now stand and walk to the bench I'll give you, your next task once I'm done with these two girls," Hendrick had his arms crossed.

She dared to look him in the eye and she nodded before shakily getting up, forcing herself to walk across the large room she sat on the bench her legs shaking uncontrollably. As she was resting she watched Alex and Jake spar they had yet to slow down since she had finished running but she could see that every now and then both of them would sneak a glance at her eyes full of worry. Their worry confused her, she didn't fail that was good right?

She didn't have time to think about it when Hendrick walked up to her and told her she was to do twenty push ups, twenty squats, and twenty sit ups in six sets and then she'd been done for the day. She didn't waste any time getting up and starting.

The first set wasn't bad she was panting a little but with the rest which was around an hour gave her legs time to stop shaking and for her heart rate to go back to normal. The second set she did just as fast as the first but now she was breathing heavily not to mention how much she was sweating. By the fourth she was much slower and every muscle in her body begged her to stop but she pushed through forcing herself to go faster. The fifth she couldn't keep a steady pace and it was getting more difficult to breath but that didn't stop her from doing the last set without pause. She was done and she laid there on the cool floor knowing that it was a bad idea but she didn't care tomorrow she would be able to rest and be recovered for the next training session.

Alex helped her back to the room they all shared since she couldn't walk on her own. He set her on her bed, making sure she stayed upright so she could eat and drink before she went to bed. Alex was nice the only one who really cared Alain just didn't want her to die he couldn't care less what happened to her once her rib was fully healed. The other three were more focused one themselves but they all made sure each other were okay, they were like a family.

The next morning Ember was the first to wake up, but she didn't want to move because everything hurt. She forced herself to get out of bed and get changed and start reading her book before Derik came and got her to start her lessons for the day. They weren't difficult but it was boring and she had a hard time concentrating but she would still get it done Derik could be just as ruthless as Hendrick.

* * *

It had been almost a year the five kids had grown closer Alex and become protective of Ember even though she could beat him in most combat thought he still knew more. Lately Cornelius made a habit of watching her train or study and it was starting to freak her out but she didn't say anything about it to anyone not even Alex.

At the moment she was just finishing up her last set of her daily workout in the training room when she heard the door open and a one of the servant maids came up to her, the maid looked scared.

"Miss Ember, Master Cornelius wishes to see you in his office I am to guid you there," The maid bowed her head at Ember.

"Okay and you don't need to bow your head miss," Ember told her embarrassed earning a slight smile from the maid.

Ember cleaned herself off a bit in her room before she followed the maid across the Mansion and up three flights of stairs, even though she had been here a year she had never seen this side of the mansion and it amazed her that there could be so much room in one building. The walk itself took twenty minutes and by the time the maid stopped in front of two large doors Ember was bored out of her mind. The maid knocked on the door softly and the rough voice of Cornelius spoke for them to enter.

Ember was pushed in and the door was closed behind her. Taking in the room it was a large room with a tall ceiling, a desk was placed and Cornelius was seated in a chair watching her with hungry eyes, to the left of the desk along the wall was a king size bed and there was a table a few feet from it, on the right of the desk there were two comfy looking chairs in front of a grand fireplace which was not lit and looked as if it hadn't in years.

"Welcome Ember it's nice to see you," His voice sounded off his speech was slurred and a light shade off pink was across his face.

She noticed there were a few empty bottles on the desk next to him and that's when she realized that he was drunk and this wasn't going to end well.

"Come here sweetheart I want to get a better look at you," She did as told and walked up to the front of his desk.

He got up from his chair and began walking towards her and she willed her beating heart to slow down as he caressed her cheek with cold bony hand," You look so much more beautiful than you did a year ago I just can't hold myself back anymore,"

She was silent even as he touched her even as he forced himself onto her, she never whimpered never pulled away. Ember knew that if she did he would hurt her more she had just turned seven a month ago and since then he began to look at her the same way she saw him looking at her once she entered the room and now she knew what it meant she was afraid, terrified.

Alex was pacing back and forth in his room the other three watched him worriedly. Ember was still gone, it had been three hours since she came back from her workout and cleaned herself saying that Cornelius wanted to see her.

"Alex ma-," Clare started but June stopped her there was going to be no reasoning with Alex when he was this worried about Ember.

Jake who was sitting against the wall was the first to notice the door open, he expected it to be Ember but it was a maid, which was odd they never came in their room. The maid had tear tracks down her cheeks and Jake feared the worst.

Alex stopped his pacing to look at the maid she had been crying she was shaking sorrow and fear in her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry," She whispered Alex's heart stopped.

"Where's Ember?" His voice cracked.

The maid said nothing as Ember pushed passed her, she ignored the four around her and she pushed away from Alex as he tried to stop her. She crawled into bed covered herself and stared at the wall saying nothing and completely shutting out everyone in the room.

"What did he do?!" Alex's voice was forced laced with anger but he knew it wasn't the maids fault.

The maid could say nothing so she just looked up to Alex's eyes for a moment before she closed them turning and leaving the room in a hurry but she quietly shut the door. Alex didn't sleep that night nor did any of the other three. Ember became mute.

* * *

 **That's the end of the second chapter remade I think this is going much better than last time and yes this chapter was a bit shorter than the first but I want to make this story go at a slow but not boring pace. I hope you enjoy and I hope you enjoyed and be prepared for what comes next hehehe**

 **Bye Bye!**


	3. Escape

It had been a month since Ember had become mute and once a week since that day she had been asked to come to Cornelius' office and each time after she came back later and later looking worse and worse. By the next morning she would be up and studying before she left to train, even Hendrick was confused so much so he asked the four others only to get a shrug. The only ones that seemed to know was the maid and Alain but they refused to say anything. Ember just did what she was told to do before hiding under her blanket.

Tonight Alex thought it would be no different but around Midnight he heard soft mumbling coming from Ember's bunk. He slipped out of his bed and quietly made his way over to her and he listened to what she was mumbling.

"My name is Ember Willow I'm seven years old," Her voice cracked it was clear she was crying," My hair is red like fire and my eyes blue like the ocean, my skin is like moonlight shining on the sand of the beach. I," She took a shaky breath in, Alex was confused by what she was doing," I have two dreams, to find my father and be free living on the sea with those I call Nakama. I will," Alex could hear her muffled cries from under her blanket,"I will learn about the world from my experiences maybe even almost die but I will find a place to be happy in the end either by my fathers side or up with my mother," Ember stopped what she was saying and after a moment Alex thought she was but she started speaking again, "I don't know what to do anymore mom I-I already lost you I wouldn't know what to do if I lost any of them. I'll get us out I found a secret passage that leads to the swear and out onto the other side of the island where I found a boat, but but I don't know how I can get the other four to it, it's through Masters office I'm scared to go in there," Alex didn't want to hear anymore.

'She knows a way to escape how why hasn't she said anything and why would she call that Cornelius bastard MASTER!' Alex thought while getting ready to turn around but he stopped and the world around him seemed to as well as Ember sat up in bed and called him.

"Alex why are you awake?" Her question was innocent but he felt guilty for listening to her without her knowing.

"I-I heard you mumbling and and..." the words died in his throat as he looked at her.

She didn't say anything but he could see in her eyes she looked confused like she had so often but then it the emotion in her eyes turned sad so sad it caused Alex to feel physical pain in his chest," It hurts so much," Alex watched as she curled up on herself the light from the bared window let him see how thin she was getting, it was as if she wasn't eating properly.

The Ember he knew was slipping away and he couldn't take it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the bed and into his arms, she buried her head into his chest and cried her choked sobs uncontrolled as she let everything out," I'm scared he's getting worse and worse it hurts so much," She cried, Alex's heart broke in two as he realized what was happening to her.

"We're getting out of here by the end of the week I promise," Upon saying that Ember cried harder getting louder.

"He's going to kill whoever he doesn't see fit in three days!" Ember screamed waking the other three and Alex dropped to his knees still holding onto Ember.

Ember didn't know why she had screamed that she was trying to keep it secret but she couldn't but now if master found out she told them he was hurt her more.

"What! Why would he do that!" Clare who had heard what she said screamed in horror.

"Do you know who?" Jake asked wide awake.

"Yes but that doesn't matter we're getting out tonight I know where we need to go," Ember got up from Alex and stood tall, for once in weeks she felt sure in what she was doing.

For the next few minutes they all packed a pair of clothes into their own makeshift bag and Ember filled them in on where they needed to go and how to get there. It was an hour later when they left the room, they walked along the wall under the windows down halls that Ember had memorized, their first stop was the armory, the only guard there was asleep and they were able to get the weapons they were the best in. Jake got a katana, Alex grabbed two pistols, Clare picked up a bow and a quiver filled with arrows, June got double daggers each the size of her fore arm, and Ember grabbed a Ash bo staff that was reinforced with steel on the ends. Once they got what they wanted they left going slightly faster that they were before, Ember led them down a corridor and to a flight of stairs before stopping sudden fear gripping her features. Alex who was right behind her put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Gulping Ember led them up the stairs and once they got to the giant doors she quietly opened them once they were all in the room they say a maid cleaning the Masters desk it was the same maid that helped Ember the first time she came in this room. Cornelius was no where to be found and that was because he had went on an expedition to the East Blue and wouldn't be back for three more days.

"Alexandra," Ember hissed quietly scarring the poor maid.

"Ember what are you... come with me," Alexandra hurried over to the bookshelf and slid it out of the way," The boat is ready with three weeks worth of provisions it will last just enough for you to get to the sunset isle in the West Blue.

"I won't forget everything you've done for me thank you Alexandra," Ember gave her a quick hug before leading the four down into the passage.

It was dark and smelled awful all but Ember plugged their noses," Oh god what is that smell?" Clare voiced

"That would be sewage try not to fall in," Ember joked as she picked up the pace to now they were jogging down the tunnel.

She took turns and went over bridges while the others had to keep up with her.

"How do you know where you're going?" Jake questioned from the back.

"I memorized these tunnels with the Master was asleep!" Ember yelled back to him.

As the air got fresher the faster Ember went until she sudden jumped down a hole with light coming from it while the other four skidded to a halt. Looking down they saw that she was standing in a boat that had a small cabin with a sail in front of it. She had a wide grin on her face as she stood proudly on the cabin.

"Well what are you waiting for come on we need to leave in five minutes or we'll be caught," Ember whispered and Alex without a thought jumped down next to Ember then he lost his balance and started to fall when Ember pulled him by his shirt up and proceeded to motion for the other to get down. June was next the Jake and lastly Clare.

Ember jumped down from the cabin and unfurled the sail and got them moving north.

"How are we going to get away fast enough they'll see us before we can get far out?" June asked nervous.

"Get inside the cabin I got this but it's going to get real windy soon and I don't want any of you to fly off," Ember smiled climbing back onto the cabin.

They just stood there confused while Ember sat down in a lotus position and like she said wind started to fill the sails and the boat began to go faster and faster until Alex pulled them all inside.

Ember hadn't used her power since she had been captured but it was like she never stopped when everything came flooding back to her making her smile. She stopped about an hour later it was still dark outside but the island was no longer visible behind them and their travel time was cut down to two and a half weeks instead of three. Panting Ember laid on her back she was sweating and she was exhausted. About a minute later she heard the door open and footsteps followed soon by the grunting of Alex climbing up next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she gave a thumbs up in response.

Once she could sit up she was prepared to answer questions but all she got were thanks and Clare thought it was cool," You aren't going to ask how I did that?" She asked confused but the four laughed and Jake told her.

"You have a Devils Fruit we all know what they are, though it would have been nice to know before," Jake joked and Ember just continued to smile.

A few days later they all got adjusted to the constant swaying of the small boat, the youngest of the five was at complete peace and seemed to never stop smiling she brightened up the mood on the ship as the four older kids had become protective of their little sister. They were related by everything but blood but that didn't matter to them they would stay together till the very end. However today was different Ember had shut herself in the cabin with a melancholy air hanging around her, Alex, finally having enough of her sour mood came in to ask what was wrong.

"What is up with you today you've been nothing but smiles and laughter but today you're depressed?," Alex held his arms out as he spoke.

"It's still there," Ember mumbled not looking at Alex.

"What's still where?" He questioned.

"My mothers staff is still in that dammed forest on that awful island and it's one of the last thing I have of my mother left!" Ember shouted.

Alex sighed he knew he shouldn't of been so harsh but her not being in a good mood made him on edge," Here how about this, once we reach Sunset Isle and once we're older we can travel back to go get you're mothers staff alright?" He spoke much gentler this time and Ember seemed to calm down and think about it for a moment before a small smile crept onto her face and she started giggling.

Alex braced himself as Ember launched herself at him and pulled him into a bear hug, this had been a normal occurrence ever since they escaped. Ember let go of him and skipped happily out of the room and then he felt the boat go faster and soon after that the other three came running in laughing. After about an hour the boat slowed down and Ember came shuffling into the room and promptly flopped onto the bed and said,

"Ima take a nap here," Shortly after soft snores started coming from the small child.

* * *

"I SEE LAND AHHHHH!" Ember screamed just as the sun was rising on their fourteenth day out on the ocean with no other sight of land since.

Groggily the other four shuffled out of the cabin still in their pj's. They looked at the beautiful islands in front of them and their tiredness soon left them and they all ran back inside and got dressed with their weapons at their sides.

"We did it guys we made it to our freedom,"

* * *

 **AND THATS THE END OF THE THRID CHAPTER**

 **I wrote two chapters in one day I'm so happy about it.**

 **Just like always I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Bye Bye**


	4. Freedom

They all stood at the railing of the boat starring out at the island in awe Ember swore that Jake looked ready to cry.

"Wait what if the people on the island won't except us?" Clare spoke up concerned.

"I'll explain what the Sunset Isle are," Ember got the attention of the other four," There are six islands, all but one of them are populated the one is the center has a city of nobles and the other fire islands are around it like a five petal flower. Three of the islands have small villages and farms, I learned that the villagers aren't very kind to say the least, the next island doesn't have any villages, it's the only island with a mountain it has the End Mines run by prisoners. Thankfully the last island which is uninhabited is opposite from the prison. The island we are going to dock at is the one right in front of us it's the uninhabited island it's like this because it's said to have the largest beasts in the South Blue. Oh and I should mention Sunset Isle is known as the richest noble kingdom in any of the blues, except the grand line of course." Ember finished explaining and the four had mixed reactions.

Jake looked shocked and impressed by how much she knew. He also looked a little horrified by the mention of nobles and the prison. Clare didn't seem to really care but she had tensed up a bit when she mentioned the End Mine. June was clinging to her sister the whole time but that was normal these past few weeks. Alex looked a little worried but he said nothing.

It took about an hour for the boat to reach the shore, by each passing minute Ember became more and more restless but she knew she'd never hear the end of it if she went ahead of the others and into the forest alone. She had her stolen staff out in front of her as she bounced on her feet excited. The boat gently stopped against the sandy beach and she looked back at Alex with a pleading gaze to which he sighed at and walked up to her.

"Okay lets go, but stay with me," He told her sternly and she nodded.

The got off the boat after telling the other three to wait on the boat as they looked for a place to set up a camp that was away from any monsters. Ember had calmed down a little and got more serious as they entered the forest both wary of what could be lurking in the shadows. fortunately the only 'monsters', they saw were rabbits, dear, a few boars, and a black bear that spared a look before going back to eating berries off a bush. Honestly Ember was getting pretty bored that is until she heard the familiar sound of rushing water. Without even telling Alex she veered in the direction of the water at a quickened pace while Alex ran after her.

Alex cursed under his breath as he tried to follow Ember through the trees she was heading towards something but he didn't know what it was silent in the forest and he couldn't hear anything around them. Sparing a quick glance behind him, he missed that Ember stopped and he crashed into her and they toppled over the small hill and that's when he fully heard the sound of a waterfall roaring a short distance in front of them.

"Wow," Alex whispered while Ember squirmed beneath him until she was free.

Watching her Alex noticed she seemed to be heading around the pool of water and to the waterfall it self.

"Ember where are you going?" He shouted standing up begging to follow her.

Ember ignored him as she climbed the slippery rocks to the waterfall she was focused on the sound of the waterfall and the echoing behind it. It must be a cave she couldn't think of anything else it could be and since it was behind a waterfall that meant that no animals could get there or no big animals anyway.

She stepped behind the curtain of water and into the cave, it was dark extremely dark. Whatever light could get in ended quickly and she had to wait until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Once they did she could faintly see the out edge of the cave and how it went at an angle and bulged out a little at the end. The floor created a bowl like floor in that area and it was filled with a thin layer of sand that must have been blown in somehow. She took a step forward her right hand on the wall to guide her and with each step it got darker, her footsteps seemed to get louder. Once she reached the end she noticed how the wall she couldn't see had the bottom part carved out, so much so that an adult could lay under the small roof comfortably with so animal skins under them. The center was perfect for a fire the whole thing was around twenty-five feet in diameter able to fit the five of them easily. It was bigger than the room they all shared when they were at...

No she shook her head she promised herself she wouldn't think of that place anymore no matter how much her mind tormented her at night.

"Ember!" Letting out a small yelp in surprise she turned around to see Alex looking into the cave.

"It's perfect in here Alex we just need some light and it would be easier to see!" She bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.

He walked towards her guiding himself with the wall until he was in front of her and she could tell he could see a little," Really? This place what's so special about it?" He asked confused but he didn't mock.

"Well since it's under ground and behind a waterfall it's protected from all elements and the rock would keep the heat from a fire also since this area," She gestured to the the space behind her," is so big we would have plenty of space and we wouldn't have much of a risk of rolling into a fire pit since the carved out space along the edges is slightly slanted!" Ember finished with a chirp.

Alex looked at her confused," You figured all that out in the two minutes you've been in here?" Had it been only two minutes?

"Yeah this would have been paradise when I lived in that other forest and I have what Jake calls hyperactive survival instincts whatever that means," Ember shrugged walking around Alex and heading back to the entrance.

"I know something we need to do for you but for now lets just head back to the others before it gets dark." Alex took her hand and led her out of the cave and helped her down the rocky slope and back onto the forest floor.

They made their way back to the boat Clare was the first to see them.

"You two took forever!" She complained and June hit her over they head.

"We found the perfect place to stay!" Ember said excitedly.

"Well Ember found it I would never of found it without her," Alex interjected.

"Let's go before it gets dark I want off this boat," Jake jumped off the boat and walked up to Alex and Ember, Clare and June following soon after.

They walked through the forest and Jake, Clare, and June were all on edge while Alex and Ember weren't. As they grew nearer to the waterfall Ember got more and more excited and Alex had to stop her from running ahead of the rest of them. Ember didn't stop, once they reached the waterfall she immediately started gathering fire wood and something to light it with while Alex helped figure out what everyone else was going to do.

They had decided that Alex and Jake would go hunting for food while Clare and June would help build the camp with Ember by gathering more wood that they could turn into tools they could use for the time being.

Ember went a little bit overboard and got enough fire would that could last a good four days easily and only stopped because Jake and Alex came back with a deer, which they proudly carried giant grins on their faces.

"Wait," Clare got everyones attention," Do any of you know how to prepare a deer?" She asked.

"I do!" Ember announced sitting by the water.

The other four looked at each other but said nothing, the boys carried the deer carcass over to her and June gave her one of her knives. Alex stayed out with her while the other three went up to the cave behind the waterfall saying they were going to get everything set up and start a fire.

"Hey, help me get this deer over to a tree so I can tie it up with this rope," Ember stood up and grabbed the rope she had taken from the ship earlier.

Once they got to a tree and tied up the deer Ember gutted the deer and got Alex to get the deers insides far away from the camp so it was less likely for any unwanted visitors to show up. After he left she started to skin the deer starting at the neck and working her way down carefully but quickly, it wasn't the first time she'd skinned an animal granted she'd never skinned an animal this big but it wasn't to different to the rabbits she had butchered with her mother. Once she was done skinning the deer careful as to note get any hair on the meat she laid the pelt out onto the ground fur on the ground so it was dry.

Alex was soon back and began to watch Ember as she began to cut up the deer first the haunches then the shoulders, she laid them onto the pelt before cutting them into stakes. Once she was finished with that she moved onto the loins then the ribs and finally the neck, cutting up all that she needed she asked Alex to take the meat into the cave but to not start cooking it until she came back.

"I'm going to go get the cooking supplies that Alexandria out in the boat for us I'll be right back," Ember didn't wait for Alex to respond as she turned around and ran through the forest and to the boat.

Upon reaching the boat she found that there were a lot of spices and cooking supplies they didn't even use before which gave her and idea and she grabbed a bag and put as much of it as she could in the bag and ran back to the camp.

An hour later it was dark outside and the five kids were all in the cave around the fire while Ember was cutting left over pieces of meat into strips and she began to season them and hang the onto a makeshift rack that was leaning against the cave wall.

"Ember you still haven't explained what you're doing." Jake pointed out.

"Oh right I'm making deer jerky so we can have more food for the morning and it doesn't go to waste," Ember explained with a large grin on her face.

"Who taught you how to live in a forest anyway?" Clare asked and Ember gained a sad look for a moment.

"My mamma taught me all she could before she died I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for her," Her voice cracked a little but she was smiling softly.

They all silently agreed to never speak of her mother.

It took her about thirty minutes to finish what she was doing and to clean June's dagger and give it back to her. Ember didn't stay awake for much longer after she crawled into their makeshift beds and covered herself with a blanket. Soon soft snoring could be heard coming from the girl and the four others weren't far behind and not too long after they were all sleeping soundly in the place they would call their new home.

* * *

 **Hey, guys long time since I last updated this I hope you have enjoyed the first four chapters of the rewrite and the name change. I apologize for taking so long to get this done high school is a pain in the ass I'm thankful it's almost over for the year the next chapter won't be to far behind I promise and this time I mean it dammit it won't take a month to get another chapter out. Please let me know what you think of this story and sorry for any mistakes I missed. Also yes I looked up how people butcher a deer and if any of you have actually done this sorry if it's not the most accurate thing I know it takes more time than what I wrote but it works for the story and at least I actually know how to do it now which is never going to be any use because I don't hunt so yeah.**

 **I'm gonna go now I hope you enjoyed and I shall be back soon.**

 **BYE BYE**


	5. The City

Over the next few weeks, the five kids enjoyed their newly gained freedom. Though this did not mean they stopped training, they all wanted to be stronger for each other so nothing could take them away from family again. Food was not a problem since Ember had quite a lot of knowledge on how to make the most out of Jake's and Alex's catches. June had taken the pelts from the deer and rabbits that had been caught and made bedding out of them so their sleeping area was more comfortable. Clare had taken it upon herself to create better training regimens that were better suited for their age and so it was a steady growth. Jake was the watchman even if it wasn't really needed and Alex just wanted to see everyone happy.

Ember saw everyone around her happy and cheerful all of them glad to be free, and she was too but she didn't come out unscathed. Normally she would stay at the back of the group when they would walk through the woods getting to know how to get around the forest easier and to know places to watch out for. In the cave when everyone was sleeping she would still be awake too afraid to fall asleep and during training, she preferred to be alone and none of the others seemed to notice or care.

At the moment they were in the cave arguing over who was going to go to the island with a small populating so they could get new clothes and supplies but they would have to steal and that's why they were fighting.

"I should be the one to go I'm the oldest and have the most experience with adults!" Jake argued yelling.

"Who cares if you're the oldest I have more experience stealing!" Alex yelled back.

"Neither of you should go because you're both loud and get angry quickly!" Clare shot out.

"You have no room to talk you threw a temper tantrum over a piece of jerky!" June yelled.

"All of you shut up I'm the quietest, the smallest, and the fastest and have more experience with stealing than the four of you combined I will not sit here and listen to you guys mindlessly argue I will go get the damn supplies and you will shut the fuck up and wait here!" All of them turned to Ember who had been silent the entire time they argued.

She had tears running down her face but the anger in her eyes kept them from speaking as she turned and began walking out of the cave grabbing one of June's knives as she left.

Exiting the cave Ember didn't stop as she walked into the forest clutching the knife so hard her knuckles turned white. She stomped forward thinking about what had gone down in the cave in anger.

 _'They were a family they didn't need to fight over something so stupid it doesn't matter if it's dangerous we've been through worse together stealing something is nothing compared to that hell!'_ Ember pulled at her red hair in frustration.

The sound of a twig snapping behind her stopped her dead in her tracks. Turning on her heels she faced whatever was behind her, almost dropping the dagger in surprise she saw that all four of the others had followed her. They were all smiling at her each of them caring their weapons, June had Ember's staff resting on her shoulder.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked softly her voice laced with anger.

"Because silly we weren't going to just let you go on your own," Clare responded resting her hands behind her head.

Ember didn't answer she just turned around and using her wind powers she flew away from them.

"Well that didn't work," Jake huffed disappointed.

They stood in silence watching as Ember became smaller and smaller until she was no longer visible through the dense trees. The plan had been to get Ember to stop so they could team up with her but she was too angry to reason with right now.

"Now what she could already be off the island, we can't catch up with her and now that she's so mad what will she do when she comes back?" June asked never taking her eyes away from where she last saw their little sister.

"Is today a special date for her for any reason?" Jake questioned and Alex looked at the ground.

"It's the day her mother died," He whispered softly they others had a hard time hearing him.

"Oh god and we were all fighting, she must have felt horrible," Clare looked down she was the one that started the fight in the first place.

They all felt guilty for their actions but they couldn't do anything about it. Heads down they made their way back to the cave to wait for Ember to come back.

Meanwhile, Ember continued to fly through at a much slower pace as to not drain her energy. She was close to the next island, keeping low she quietly landed on the beach and made her way to the cities docks.

It was busy putting it lightly she could hardly get through the sea of people but she used it to her advantage. Being adept at pickpocketing had its perks she stole a good few hundred belli before she manages to squeeze her way through and into the city streets and into the nearest clothing shop.

"Hi welcome, let me know if you need anything!" A cheery voice startled Ember and she glanced at the clerk behind the counter seemingly unfazed by Embers rough appearance.

Nodding slightly Ember walked around the store looking for clothes that would fit them for awhile and wouldn't rip within a month. It took a few minutes but Ember found two outfits for each of them. She picked out a pair of black leggings and a pair of heavy jeans, one dark green shirt and a black shirt for her. She got Jake two pairs of cargo pants and two plain t-shirts one red and the other a deep orange. Alex would be getting two pairs of cargo pants as well but his two shirts are black. Clare was getting a grey dress that would go down to the knees and jeans and a white shirt. Finally, June was getting two pairs of dark jeans and two long sleeve black shirts.

Heading up to the counter Ember already had the amount of belli she would need to pay for the clothes. Setting them on the counter the woman checked the price tags and Ember gave her the correct amount of money.

"Thank you have a nice day!" The woman thanked as Ember walked out of the store feeling unsettled by the woman's cheery voice.

Pushing her way through the crowd she kept her eyes open for any form of a supply shop while watching her pockets. Soon she spotted a store that had a huge banner above it saying "50 belli bag stuffer" curious she made her way to the store. Upon reaching the entrance she saw a sign that read.

 _50 belli bag stuffer  
fill a backpack with as much as you can and only pay 50 belli bags come in multiple different colors and are open to anyone  
only one bag per person_

Entering the store she quickly found the backpacks on a huge display area. The store itself was lined with supplies of all sorts from cooking to sewing to boat supplies, she wouldn't need to go anywhere else after this and since she still had 75 belli in her pockets it made it so much nicer.

Grabbing one of the backpacks which was black she began to browse through the aisle grabbing what she needed along the way slowly filling the backpack to the brim. Finding all she needed she closed the bag with a little difficulty and she headed up to go pay for it so she could leave.

"Wow you really filled this thing up you need help carrying it anywhere?" The young man behind the counter asked.

"No." Ember set the money on the counter and slipped the bag over her shoulder getting ready to turn around when the man asked.

"Where are your parents' kid?" she stopped and looked back at him.

"They're dead," Her voice was void of all emotion when she said it probably scaring the man but he just gave her a look of pity.

It was partly true she didn't know if her dad was alive or dead, he was a wanted man after all just like her mother. No one could hide forever not when justice-hungry pricks were in the marines and the hazards of just living could catch up to anyone. She shouldn't be thinking of this right now she needed to focus on getting back to the others even if she was still pissed off at them she didn't want to worry them.

Walking out of the store she took a quick look around. The first thing she noticed is that the streets were a lot emptier but that may have been because of the dark clouds that were moving in.

"ANYONE CAUGHT IN THE STREETS IN TWO MINUTES WILL HAVE ALL ITEMS CONFISCATED AND WILL BE QUESTIONED!" Ember jumped at the sound of the intercom and that's when she noticed multiple large towers around the town.

She didn't have time to think when she heard the locks on all the doors around her click and the steady beat of soldiers marching came from the distance. She needed to hide and fast, Ember started running through the nearest alleyway but found that it was a dead end. With her heart racing, Ember looked around her before jumping up using her wind to let her reach the edge of the roof and she pulled herself up. Laying flat on the roof she crawled forward so she could peer over the edge.

In the streets below she saw a woman frantically running towards the docks while a few soldiers chased after her. An ear piercing scream erupted from the woman as she was dragged to the ground by the soldiers. Her bag was ripped from her and cuffs were placed on her wrists and a rag was tied around her head stopped any noise to come out as she was dragged away. Ember laid on the roof clenching her fists as she watched this horror show unfold in front of her when the intercoms roared to life again.

"THERE HAS BEEN AN ARMED INTRUDER THAT HAS COME INTO OUR CITY ANYONE CAUGHT SHELTERING THIS CRIMINAL WILL BE EXECUTED WITHOUT QUESTION AND ANY WHO FIND THIS CRIMINAL WILL BE REWARDED GREATLY. WE HAVE BEEN GIVEN A DESCRIPTION OF THIS PERSON SHE IS A CHILD AROUND THE AGE OF SEVEN OR EIGHT SHE HAS A LARGE DAGGER STRAPPED TO HER WAIST AND IS THOUGHT TO BE A PICKPOCKET SHE HAS RED HAIR AND BLUE EYES. YOU HAVE ONE WARNING TO COME AND TURN YOURSELF IN AND WE MAY NOT KILL YOU ON SIGHT!"

Ember's eyes widened considerably and she ducked her head down so she was completely hidden from sight. She was panicking they were looking for her and if they caught her she was dead. With that in mind, Ember tried to think of a way to get herself out of this and the only thing she could think of was to wait until night which was still hours away. This would be easy normally but since there were dark clouds overhead it was more than likely going to rain and if she got wet that would mean she would be cold and have the possibility of getting sick and that was not a good thing right now. The sound of gravel crunching behind Ember told her that someone was sneaking up on her. Instead of instantly turning around she waited for them to get close to her so she could grab them and pin them down.

As they got closer she grew tenser but hoped it didn't show. Once they were almost right on top of her she sprung up taking her dagger and grabbing the person's neck, she forced them onto the ground holding the knife a few inches away from the persons face.

"Wait!" The voice got her off guard it was just a teen a little older than she was.

"Who are you?" She questioned in a hushed but angry tone.

"My names Garrett!" He held his hands above his head.

"Why were you sneaking up on me?" She gritted her teeth together she couldn't be too loud.

"I was going to get you away from the edge!" He sounded like he was panicking which wasn't good.

"Why are you up here anyway?" He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Because I'm trying to get you off this roof and somewhere safe where the soldiers won't find you!" He seemed to gain new confidence.

"Why should I trust you!?" Ember was getting impatient now.

"Because I can get you out of this city before they find you!" He claimed loudly.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

They could hear voices down on the street," Did you hear something from up there?" It was quiet but they heard it.

"Dammit alright fine!"

Ember got off the teen and he got up quickly and went into a crouch. He started moving to the other end of the roof, Ember followed keeping the knife out not letting her guard down. Once he reached the end of the roof he looked out over the edge before he started climbing down using the windows and crevices in the building to get down. Ember stayed where she was waiting for him to reach the bottom watching out for any soldiers. As he reached the bottom he looked up at her and motioned for her to come down. Climbing on the edge she sat down and down from three in her head before pushing off. As she fell she saw Garrett's eyes widen but as she reached the ground she slowed herself down and landed silently on the stone alleyway.

"Wha how?" He questioned in shock.

"Answers later go," She ordered and he shook his head and started leading her down a maze of alleyways.

She tried her best to memorize the path they took but after so many turns she lost track of how many lefts and rights they made. As she followed him she managed to get a good look at him. He had brown scruffy hair that stopped below his chin, his skin was an olive tone but it looked much darker from the dirt that was covering him, his eyes were a dark brown. His clothes were torn in places and were covered in dirt as well but it didn't seem to bother him at all. They stopped in front of a manhole cover and a knot in her stomach formed she was going to hate this.

"Hope you don't have a great sense of smell," He joked amused by the look on her face.

"I'm never going to get the smell out of my nose," She muttered following in after him.

The smell hit her like a wall and she had to plug her nose to keep herself from throwing up. Garrett had a look of amusement in his eyes as he watched her get used to the smell of bilge that was the city sewer.

"Where are you taking me exactly?" Ember asked after she regained her composer.

"Oh right, we are heading to where I live so you can hide until we can get you out of the city safely," Garrett explained a little.

"Wait we first it was just you, now there's a we?" She questioned.

"What I don't live down here by myself I'm not a hermit," He laughed.

"You certainly look the part," Ember muttered.

"You don't look any better than I do," He retaliated.

"I live in a forest and look better than you do," She stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever let's go, it's not far," He dismissed her comment and started walking along the narrow pathway.

As they walked Ember got more used to the horrible stench and her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the sewer. After a while, she started hearing voices of other teens and a light was growing brighter as they walked.

"Hey guys I'm back and I have someone else with me!" Garrett yelled and all voices stopped.

"Garrett, who did you bring this time another teen?" One of them asked in a joking manner.

"Uh, no she's like seven," Garrett let out a nervous chuckle.

"WHAT!" All of them shouted by now she could start to see the teens there were about fifteen in total.

"Garrett, we can't take care of a little girl!" One of them yelled.

"I can take care of myself just fine thank you," Ember crossed her arms.

"Did you just pick up a random kid on the streets!?" A girl questioned.

"There's an intruder alert going on outside," Garrett informed.

All of them lost their annoyed and irritated looks and all looked at Garrett with a shocked and confused filled eyes.

"What why, who co- no no you didn't," The girl spoke staring straight at Ember.

"What I didn't want to cause that alert thing and I didn't even want to come here but because this idiot spoke too loud we had to leave the roof I was on because a few of the soldier out there heard him!" She blurted glaring at Garrett.

He turned to her,"You're the one who has to e-," Ember cut him off.

"I don't have to explain anything you're the one who sneaked up behind me, you're the one who said you'd get me somewhere safe, you're the reason we had to leave that area I could be home by now but you had to be too fucking loud my abilities have nothing to do with this!" Ember jabbed at his chest as she spoke.

She knew everyone was staring at her but her eyes never left Garrett as she glared at him. He looked a little scared of her and she realized she needed to calm down.

She sighed taking a step back," Sorry I'm just anxious, my family will do something stupid if I'm gone for too long and I don't want them coming here," She apologized.

"Wait, you aren't alone?" Garrett asked confused.

"No, I have four siblings," She explained.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes before one of the others got up and pulled Garrett and Ember towards the fire they had lit. Taking a good look around Ember saw that it was very much like the cave back on the island except a bit bigger and instead of jagged stone walls it was smooth brick. Ember was offered a seat next to the girl and she gladly sat down taking off the heavy backpack.

"I'm Casey you are?" The girl asked.

"Ember," She looked down knowing it was going to take awhile for her to get out of this city.

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter. This was so fun to write and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did making it.**

 **I have a plan for updating every Friday but that may be hard because of my upcoming schedule but I know the next two chapter should be on time. If you really want to know why it may be harder to update during the rest of this month and next month feel free to ask but I don't want to explain it those who don't care.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed**

 **BYE BYE**


	6. Dream

Ember had only been in the sewers with the group of teens for a few hours, but it was enough to make her feel like she was going insane. They were thinking of the most ridiculous ideas to get her out of the city all of them were shot down by Garrett who appeared to be the 'leader' of this group. She had zoned out awhile ago since they refused to let her in the conversation saying she was 'too young' to understand what was really going on.

"We could wade-" One of the guys, she hadn't bothered to learn the name of, started.

"I swear to the rats if you say, 'wade through the sewage," Casey mocked," I will strangle you." she threatened.

"You're all idiots," Ember mumbled bringing her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

"What's wrong with my idea?" The guy that had spoken a minute ago sneered.

"Oh, you're going to let me speak now jackass," Ember stood up," I'll start with the fact that considering how far we are into the city and that every thirty minutes the sewage rises we'd drown in literal shit. Also to bring up the idea of hiding in a pile of garbage to get me out would take me even farther from where I'm supposed to go, sneaking through the city at night is the best idea I've heard until you added that you wanted to go through houses where people are sleeping, it's so stupid I don't even know where to begin!" Ember finished speaking and was glaring at them.

Garrett looked embarrassed and the others looked annoyed.

"Okay, do you have a better idea?" Garrett genuinely asked.

"Yes, I do first do any of you know if the soldiers patrol the area to the South East end of the island?" Ember asked.

"They have hourly patrols going along the edge of the city inside and outside the wall!" The smallest in the group of teens other than Ember piped up.

"Alright, and you are?" She turned to him.

"Bucky,"

"Okay, Bucky do you know how high and how wide this wall is and is there any type of wire on top of it?" The boy thought for a moment.

"It's roughly ten feet tall and three feet wide and it has barbed wire on it but it ends just before the main docks start," Ember nodded thinking.

After a few minutes she spoke," How many guards would be patrolling at two in the morning?" She asked still staring off into space.

"Um, usually there's about four guards per twenty feet but since the intruder alert it would be about double, but at that time maybe six guards every twenty-four feet," Bucky informed confused.

Ember was stumped that would be one guard every four feet it would be too difficult to go between the guards, going above them would mean flying it could work but they could be easily spotted. They could probably take down a few guards without many others noticing if it was poorly lit otherwise it would be like shooting a target on the broad side of a barn, for the guards that is.

"How often do they switch out guards and how well lit is the area?" Bucky looked lost.

"They switch every hour and the only light is what can reach the wall from the main street," Garrett provided.

"Why are you even thinking of helping this little brat in the first place it's her stupid parent's fault she-," The idiot from before started.

With her knife pressed to guys neck Ember glared up at him," First of all you bastard," Her voice was soft she wasn't yelling," My parents are dead, secondly I'm in this city because my family needs supplies, thirdly I'm here because of Garrett being stupid, fourthly if you don't shut up I won't hesitate to knock you unconscious for the next month," By then the guy was shaking and everyone around her had taken a step back.

The guy in front of her must not have gotten the message as he blurted," Yeah right prove it," taking the challenge Ember took a step back and put her dagger away.

He gained a looked of triumphed that is until his eyes widened and he started making choking sounds while clawing at the air. After he started turning blue Ember stopped letting him breathe freely again.

"What?" He coughed out.

"She's eaten a Devils Fruit idiot now get you ass off the floor and shut the hell up," Casey rolled her eyes the only one in the group that wasn't terrified of her.

"Okay now back to the plan is anyone here know how to knock someone out silently?" Ember turned to the group.

Bucky and another guy raised their hands.

"How close can we get to the wall through the tunnels?" Her last question.

"Roughly ten feet I can take you there I've memorized these tunnels," Casey informed.

"Okay here's my plan,"

 **Two hours later at the tunnel entrance near the wall**

The guards near the wall were all leaving this was their only time to get Ember out of there and of course they were having issues getting the damn manhole cover off. Once they did get it off they would have to act quick. They all climbed out and crotched on the dark street using the lack of light to their advantage as they slowly made their way to the wall. They silently moved along the wall until they got to the end of it where the pier started. In the distance they could see a few guards coming back, quickly they made their way around the wall but they weren't fast enough as one of the three guards saw them and began running towards them sword drawn, the other two followed suit.

"Shit," Garrett cursed. Only Ember had a real weapon and she tossed it to Bucky who fumbled with the large knife for a moment before shakily holding it in front of him.

The guards were approaching fast, the five got ready it would be hard to fight the three guards off without getting seriously hurt as they didn't have swords like the guards did.

Two of the guards went to fight the older four and the last guard stepped up in front of Ember.

"So you're the one causing all the trouble you don't look like much," The soldier mocked

Ember stood her ground not flinching when the man raised his sword. She didn't flinch when the sword completely through her and she jumped forward taking her arms around wrapping them around his neck as she climbed on his back. He tried to reach back and get her but she moved out of the way and she wrapped her legs around his head blocking his airways and began choking him. He struggled to get her off of him but she kept avoiding his hands as she focused on forcing all the air out of him. Soon his struggles became weaker and weaker and he fell to his knees and Ember jumped off of him as he crashed face first into the sand. Turning around she saw that Bucky and the other teen were struggling with the man. Bucky was trying to get the other teen to get up but he had his back turned and the guard took the opportunity to swing his sword down.

Ember's vision went red as she sprinted forward grabbing the discarded sword next to her and she jumped at the man feeling the rush of air go by her as the sword went harmlessly through her. She plunged the sword into the man's chest and he stopped just before he hit Bucky who was now on the ground crying and shaking. The man fell to the ground dead Ember had killed him for a teen she barely knew. She didn't feel remorse she didn't feel guilty she was just numb. Turning around she saw that the boy next to Bucky was bleeding but she didn't approach him as the look on his face said that he didn't want her near him. Looking down at her clothes there was a lot of blood on them but none of it was her's, somehow it didn't bother her as much as it probably should. Looking to her left she saw that Garrett and Casey had knocked out the last guard and were staring at her. Turning away she walked over to pick up her bag but she was stopped by Garrett who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"For what I just killed a man," Her voice was barely audible.

"You saved Bucky, Ember he's my little brother." Ember shrugged him off and picked up her bag.

"We need to leave now before more come are you coming with me or are you going back to your home?" Ember started walking away.

"We can't go back right now so we'll go with you," Garrett stated getting the rest of them up and they walked to the edge of the beach.

"How are we going to get across?" Casey asked.

"I can get us across," Ember whispered.

They all started floating Bucky was the most freaked out by it Casey thought it was cool while Garrett and the other teen didn't care as Ember flew them across the water at high speeds until the reached the other island. Ember set them all down gently, she was panting slightly as she took off her bag and pulled out a few articles of clothing.

"Stay here for a minute I'll be right back," She muttered before disappearing into the trees. A few minutes later she was wearing black leggings and a black t-shirt, she didn't have her other clothes with her and her shoes looked as if they had been scrubbed clean.

Crouching down next to her bag she pulled out a few medical supplies she had picked up and motioned for the injured teen to come to her. A little hesitant he sat down next to her and she looked at his shoulder which had a gash on it. It wasn't too deep but it was still bleeding slightly. She cleaned the wound being careful to get all of it, even when the teen flinched at her touch.

"This is going to hurt," She warned as she began to stitch the wound closed.

Surprisingly the teen only shut his eyes and clenched his jaw as she worked. Once she was finished she bandaged the wound and put away all medical supplies back in her backpack. Standing up she turned away from the group and began walking and they followed silently.

As they walked they noticed Ember become less tense and she started walking faster, she seemed happy. She suddenly dropped her bag and sprinted forward into a clearing and the others followed Garrett picked up her backpack.

"Ember, are you okay what took you so long, do you realize how worried we were?" They heard the voice of a teen as they walked forward and into the clearing.

"I got a little caught up but they helped me," Ember pointed to the five who shyly waved and Garrett gave Ember her bag back.

"That's an understatement I suggest you learn the laws of a city before you walk around and into shops," He rolled his eyes.

"And you are?" Ember giggled before running off somewhere.

"Sorry, I'm Garrett, behind me are some of my family, that's Casey, Bucky, and Chase," He pointed to each of them as he said their names.

"Well, thank you for helping my little sister I'm Alex and in the cave behind the waterfall there's Jake, Clare, and June," They shook hands.

"We may need somewhere to stay for tonight since we can't go back until the Intruder Alert is over and everything is back to normal and Chase's shoulder needs to heal," Garrett scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Let's see what the others think before I answer, I'll be right back," Alex quickly went up to the cave and got the other to come out.

Jake was holding Ember on his shoulders while Clare and June were scolding her and Ember was smiling like an idiot.

"Alright come on we need to talk about what we're going to do." Alex shook his head at what they were doing.

"Let them stay in the cave with us and we'll figure it out in the morning I'm too tired to think again," Ember groaned slouching over pouting.

"Fine it is really late and I don't think any of us have gotten much sleep." Alex sighed.

Everyone agreed to this and they all went up to the cave and once everyone was comfortable they all went to sleep.

All except Ember, once she was sure they were all asleep she got up and left the cave and climbed up to the top of the waterfall. Letting out a shaky breath she looked at the night sky the face of the guard when she drove that sword into his chest playing over and over in her head. When they had first gotten on the island and she went to change she scrubbed herself trying to get the blood off and even though it did it felt like it was still clinging to her skin. She didn't even know who the man was but she killed him for the life of someone she hardly knew. Her mind was in turmoil she didn't know what to do and the ground below her looked welcoming. Standing up she looked out of the edge, she knew that if she jumped she wouldn't die she would just turn into wind before she hit the ground. It wasn't the first time she had tried on her home island shortly after her mother was killed. She couldn't stand being alone and she wanted a quick way out but something in the back of her mind refused to let her die.

Ember looked up at the sky and wondered how high she could go she wondered if she could get any closer to the stars. Taking a deep breath sure jumped up and began flying into the sky going higher and higher. It started getting colder and harder to breathe soon but she kept going until she couldn't breathe anymore and it was so cold frost started forming on her clothes. She was higher than the clouds and below her, she could see all six islands the center one still lit up the others were dark they looked almost dead. Looking at the sky above her, she wasn't any closer to the stars but she felt free, she knew she couldn't stay up at that hight for long so she started free falling head first. As the wind rushed passed her eyes started to water and as the air got warmer and easier to breathe she started to slow herself down. Turning her head, she watched as the ground got closer and closer and by the time she reached the beginning of the trees she was going slow enough to where she could flip and land on the ground softly.

She didn't land where she had taken off from. Looking around her, Ember didn't know where she was she hadn't been in this part of the forest. Having nothing else to do started walking in a random direction keeping an eye out for anything weird. After awhile Ember noticed that the trees started thinning out and she saw what looked like the beginning of a well-worn trail. She decided to follow it and soon she started to see that the ground was covered in ash, walking faster she noticed debris everywhere. It was as a fight had occurred here and recently too. Then she started to recognize some of the surrounding areas and the familiar sound of the waterfall. She stopped there was blood on the ground, her eyes followed the trail and they stopped dead on the five bodies a few feet ahead of her halfway covered in ash. She knew them.

Alex, Jake, Clare, June, and _herself._

Ember shot up from where she had been sleeping on top of the cliff. She was shaking looking around herself there was no blood no ash everything was fine. The ground was lit with the soft light of the rising sun. It had been a dream and her siblings weren't dead but that man was.

*o*

A man was sitting at his desk in his office finishing up paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

One of the servants came in and handed him a letter that had a red seal on it with the face of the Sunset Isle crest. Opening it he began to read and a smirk inched its way onto his face.

"I've found you at last,"

* * *

 **I FINISHED IT ON TIME IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as per usual and I hope you have a good day/night**

 **Bye Bye**


	7. Death

Ember, Clare, June, Alex, and Jake were all sitting outside enjoying the early autumn weather while eating lunch. The forest around them was slowly turning all shades of yellow, red, and orange. They were prepared for when their first winter would come so they all decided to take a break and enjoy themselves for once. Even though Ember still had nightmares about what had happened four months ago she didn't let it affect her daily life anymore, granted the others didn't know and she had no intention of telling them it was in the past and she would move past it with time. Today was actually Clare's birthday so they wanted to do something special for her which was a little difficult since she didn't want anything except to be with them and just have fun like they always did.

*/o\\*

Meanwhile on the other side of the island.

"Sir, the scouts have located their position, we are now awaiting orders," An man bowed in front of his superior as he gave his report.

"Surround them, go after the Devil Fruit user first throw the sea stone net over her and tie up the others, use haki if only necessary," The large bearded man dismissed his subordinate.

Another man walked up next to him a sly grin on his pale face.

"Shall we kill the other four, we won't need them?" The man questioned.

"Yes, we will,"

*/o\\*

The five were playing a game of tag to pass the time. In the trees around them, men were hiding waiting for the signal. Ember stopped funning and Alex caught up to her.

"Is something wrong Ember?" Alex picked up on her uneasy stance as she listened to what was around her.

"Doesn't it seem oddly quiet to you?" She asked looking around.

"A bit yeah..." He trailed off.

A sharp whistle sounded around them and before they could understand what was happening more than thirty men came sprinting towards them from all sides. Someone threw a metal net on Ember and she fell into the group helpless as all the strength in her body was taken from her. She watched as the other four tried to fight back but they were soon overpowered and tied up.

"Take her back to the ship and kill the rest," Ember's blood froze and her eyes widened tears started to form.

'No,' She thought as she was dragged away.

"NO!" Alex yelled trying desperately" to get out of his bindings as did the other three.

"ALEX, CLARE, JUNE, JAKE NO!" Ember screamed tears flowing out of her eyes.

Her view was blocked as she strained to catch a glimpse of her siblings. She heard four gunshots one after the other and four bodies hit the ground and her world was crashing down all around her.

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she was taken away she could hear nothing but her own screams.

She could do nothing but scream, she screamed so much that her voice became hoarse the only thing that made her stop was when a man hit her in the back of the head with the end of his rifle.

*/o\\*

The next time Ember woke up she was in a dark room chained to a wall. Around her were wooden walls and metal bars closing her off from everything else. She couldn't tell what time of the day or night it was but she didn't care, her eyes were dead and she stared blankly in front of her, her tears had long since dried on her face as she had been crying for hours had none left to shed. She knew she was on a boat because of the swaying, it was storming outside and it was a pretty bad storm since the ship would rock violently to one side and there was shouting coming from the deck. She secretly hoped the ship would sink so the men who killed her siblings would die even if that meant she would perish as well.

Ember continued to drift in and out of consciousness throughout the whole journey. She would occasionally be woken up to be fed and given water, some of the men would come down and hit her or just ogle at her, mess with her when the captain wasn't looking. The whole trip felt like a year but in reality, it was only two months and once they reached their destination Ember's eyes no longer had any spark or hope in them.

She was taken from the ship, and for the first time in months, she saw the light of day. She flinched at the light but once her eyes adjusted she stared in shock and what she saw. The 'island' the men on the ship spoke of was a huge ship with a castle in the center, it looked as if pieces of it were missing but nothing looked broken.

"Oh, what a site to see I guess he sent the other sections out to conquer more land in the North Blue," One of the men holding her muttered dragging her forward once again.

Ember lowered her head once again and let the two men drag her all the way into the castle, she didn't make a sound she just stared at the floor with unfocused, dead eyes. they threw her into a cell without bothering to chain her to the wall before leaving her to lay on the cold damp floor. She didn't know how long she stayed there when a small voice drew her attention. Looking up she saw a boy about her age with bright blond hair covering one eye while the other stared at her curiously his swirled eyebrow.

"Who are you?" He asked getting closer to the bars.

She didn't answer him she just laid her head back down and stared at the floor. The boy looked sad at her ignoring him but he soon went away leaving Ember alone in the cold cell. Soon, however, a man came in and unlocked her chains and put smaller ones on her wrists that took her energy away just as the last ones had. He forced her to walk down the long and bright hall, she kept her head down her red hair falling in front of her face.

"Head up." The man guiding her hit her back and she looked up her hair was still in her face but she didn't care.

They stopped in front of a door and he knocked soon a maid opened the door and they spoke in hushed tones and the maid took one look at Ember before dragging her into the room and she shut the door. The stripped her ragged clothes off and made her get into a tub filled with bubbly water that was freezing cold and they scrubbed her until her skin was raw.

Once they finished they made her get out and put on a black dress that hugged her torso and flared out at the end and stopped right before her knees, black heels, and they put a black ribbon around her neck that had little grey stones around the inside that pressed against her neck. They took a key and removed the cuffs around her wrists but she didn't feel any better and she assumed it was because of the ribbon around her neck. They dried her hair and put it up in a messy bun before shoving her out the door and into the previous guard's arms who gripped her shoulder and pushed her forward down the hall. She walked at a steady pace occasionally stumbling because of the heels she was wearing.

Ember didn't know where she was being taken to and she was honestly a little scared but she didn't let it show on her face as she walked stiffly down the long seemingly never-ending hallway. They passed a few maids all of whom glared and walked faster as they passed her, soon they came across two large oak doors and the man escorting her pushed one of them open and shoved her inside closing the door behind her.

"Ah, there she is the girl I've been waiting for, come closer child," A large man gestured to her in a kind manner but she did not move from where she was because the man next to him had her frozen where she stood.

"Ember, what a pleasant surprise!" Cornelius smiled brightly at her and she took a step back shaking and eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, you know each other?" The blond haired man asked.

"I was training her to be my personal assassin before she and her self-proclaimed siblings escaped a few months ago," Cornelius explained with a fake look of sadness.

Ember had internally flinched when her siblings were mentioned but she didn't let it show on her face as she stared at the man who had done so many horrible things to her.

"I guess you get to have fun with her now, treat her right," Cornelius shook the man's hand before walking up to her and bending down," I'll have you one way or the other my precious doll," He licked his lips as he left the room while Ember just stood rooted to the floor in pure fear with hatred mixed in.

Once the door fully closed she let out a shallow breath but apparently she wasn't the only to not like Cornelius as the man shook his head and glared at the door and spoke in a hushed tone," That man is creepy as fuck," He then turned to her, no longer did he have the sweet and friendly face on anymore.

"Get over here brat NOW!" He yelled the last part and she quickly made her way to him bowing her head once she was five feet away from him. Her actions had been instinct since Hendrick would yell at her like that in training.

"So, you do know how to listen good," He turned away and walked over to his desk and pulled out a den-den mushi.

He talked to someone for a few minutes Ember didn't listen to the conversation she was trying to stop shaking. She stood there for a few minutes when another person entered the room and huffed when they saw her.

"That's the brat you want me to train?" The man asked Ember internally flinched at the word 'train'.

"Yes, I was informed that she killed two trained men easily and without hesitation, she also has the Devils fruit I wanted to get my hands on," The man she had yet to learn the name of informed the other.

"Jude, I'll do it but you are seriously going off of the word of someone in the West Blue?" The man questioned still unsure of Ember.

"If you're so hesitant of her why don't we take her to the training room and have her spar with one of my boys, they just started training and they're the same age," Jude was grinning like a madman and the other nodded.

"Get moving girl!" The man ordered and Ember followed him out of the room and down the hall Jude following close behind keeping an eye of Ember.

Ember managed to keep up with the man all the way to the training room but it was difficult since she was much shorter than the man who was a giant compared to her and yet he was still shorter than Jude, who still towered over the other man. Turning a corner Ember heard the faint shouting of children coming from a room up ahead.

Upon walking into the room or what looked more like battlefield Ember saw four boys and one girl training. The girl had bright pink hair that covered one of her eyes, she was also wearing a bandana around her neck and pink dress that went just above her knees she also had boots on. The boy closest to the pink haired girl had bright red hair that also covered one of his eyes his shirt was also red and had the number one on it he to had a bandana around his neck and he had pants and boot on as well. the next boy had bright blue hair that sort of covered one of his eyes he had goggles on, his shirt was blue with the number two on it and he had a bandana around his neck and pants and boots on. The next boy she recognized as the one who stood in front of her cell earlier in the day he had blond hair that covered one of his eyes a yellow shirt that had a three on it, just like the others he also had the bandana around his neck with pants and boots. The last of the children had green hair but it did not cover either of his eyes, he wore a shirt that had the number four on it and with the bandana around his neck with the same pants and boots on. Around the five there were men laying on the ground knocked out and a few were left standing but once the three entered the room everything stopped. The kids looked up from what they were doing but only four of them looked happy to see Jude the blond haired kid almost looked scared but it was hidden by indifference.

"DAD!" Four of the five shouted and they ran up to Jude while Ember and the other man quickly moved out of the way as to not get trampled.

"Hello," Jude greeted in a deep voice full of love.

"Hey, who's that?" The boy with green hair pointed at Ember, the others looked at her in confusion.

"This is Ember she will be living here from now on," The other kids looked up at their dad.

"Will she be training with us too?" The red-haired boy asked crossing his arms.

"No, but she will be training, say how do you feel about having a one on one sparring match with her Reiju?" Jude asked and Ember looked at the boy and he looked back.

"Sure I'll beat her though!" Reiju declared confidently.

"Then go to the center of the room and you can start," Jude smiled at the boy and he ran to the center and Ember was pushed by the man behind her and she calmly walked to the center.

Reiju was already in a fighting stance when Ember stood in front of him and she took up her own stance just as Jude called for the match to start. Reiju instantly charged her with a punch which she blocked, knowing she wouldn't be able to beat him through brute force. So she ducked under him and punched him in the jaw he flew backward landing on the ground. From the sidelines, his siblings looked on in shock, as they watched Reiju get up slowly and shake off the hit. He charged again and this time Ember sidestepped the sloppily thrown punch and tripping him so he would land on his face. Ember could tell he was used to slower and bigger opponents. He grumbled under his breath getting up and charging at her once again, this time Ember jumped into the air and brought down her foot on the back of his neck, driving him into the ground and knocking him out.

Jumping off of him Ember took a few steps back just in case he was still conscious. Looking up the boy's siblings were all shocked to some degree at seeing their brother beaten so easily.

"Niji how about you try," Jude suggested and Niji grinned.

He used the same tactic as his brother Reiju and he fell just as fast, Sanji, the yellow-haired boy refused to fight so Yonji went not learning from his previous brothers' mistakes. Jude looked disappointed but there was still one last person to fight Ember and that was the only other girl, Reiju.

She took a different approach, Reiju was faster than Ember but her attacks were sloppy and missed most of the time. Dodging around as many attacks as she could, Ember did her best to catch the older girl off guard by falling to the ground. Reiju took the bait and tried to pin Ember down only for her to roll out of the way and jump on the others girl's back and pinned her own into a choke hold.

Reiju struggled against the hold but couldn't get herself free, soon her struggles became weaker as she slowly blacked out from the lack of air.

"Enough," Jude stood up and Ember dropped Reiju on the ground and stepped away staring straight ahead.

The pink haired girl coughed holding her throat, glaring at Ember.

"I think the girl's proven herself enough, she'll start her training tomorrow take her to her new room Alex," Jude ordered the man.

Ember froze at hearing the man's name and her mind didn't even register that Alex had taken a hold of her arm and led her down the hall. When she finally got over her shock she realized they had stopped in front of a door and that the man's grip was oddly gentle. He let go of her arm and unlocked the door and guided her in and shut the door behind them.

"Alright," He spoke softly it was completely different than before when they were in Jude's office," This will be your room from now on, you may change things around as you please, I'll bring your dinner to you for the first few days until you get settled in, we'll discuss what we will be doing later and I hope you enjoy your time here," He pattered her shoulder as he left the room gently shutting the door behind him.

* * *

It's been awhile I know I didn't mean to take this long with this chapter but I got stuck in where to take this so I apologize.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter

bye bye


	8. Friends

************TRIGGER WARNING THERE ARE SELF HARM AND SUICIDE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED************

* * *

Over the next few days, a lot had changed. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that the man taking care of her was named Alex, she didn't think she ever would. Ember hadn't even spoken since the first day here, nor had she been able to sleep. Anytime she did sleep she would have nightmares of the screams of her siblings. Which would cause the next day to be even harder than it should have been? Alex had started making a schedule for her.

Her day started at five in the morning Alex would wake her up by bringing breakfast into her room and setting it down on the desk in the corner of the room. She was expected to eat and be dressed in her training clothes by six when Alex would come and get her.

Here training was different it seemed more focused and purposeful than what she had been through before. They would focus on her strength, stamina, and speed for the first hour. Then they would work on her Devil fruit ability mainly her control but she had been tasked with coming up a new move this week and testing it out to see if it would work and what she could do to improve it.

At eight Ember was told to get cleaned up and meet Alex in the study where she would be taught many different things. On the list were basic Math, English, Science, History, Different Languages, and psychology. When she had asked what the importance of psychology was her only answer was that it would come in handy later on.

After four hours of studying she would be taken back to her room and given lunch and time to herself until one where she would go to the bigger training room and watch the five siblings spar so she could learn more just by watching.

This would go on for three hours then she would be taken to the gardens to learn about different plants most were poisonous and she would be there until dinner which was at seven. Then until nine, she would have free time and that was the end of her day.

Right now she was watching the five siblings spar, one of the things she noticed was that while Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji were improving at a rapid rate Sanji seemed to be falling behind his siblings. He would always lose the sparring match with one of his siblings, she could hear Jude mumbling to himself angrily every time that Sanji was knocked to the ground. After the fourth time, Jude looked ready to explode and he did.

"SANJI OUT OF THE TRAINING ROOM NOW!" He yelled causing Sanji to flinch and hurriedly leave the room," Ember I want you to follow him and see what he does," Jude ordered her much calmer.

Nodding she got up and left the room quietly. Outside she saw Sanji running down the hall toward the door to the gardens, Ember followed at a brisk pace he was going somewhere she was quite familiar with so it wouldn't take long to find him once she caught up to him. Reaching the door she was about to open it when she heard Sanji talking to himself.

"He doesn't need me so I'll just die," Ember's eyes widen and she heard footsteps leading away from the door.

She opened the door and followed after him, he was going to the part of the garden that had all the poisonous plants. Quickening her pace she moved through the maze of plants until she found Sanji who was about to eat one of the most poisonous berries in this area. She ran forward and grabbed his hand and grabbed the berries and threw them on the ground. She was staring down at Sanji as he was on his knees tear stains on his cheeks, he was glaring up at her but she could see that he was scared.

"Why?" He looked at her shocked, it was expected it was the first word she had said in over two months.

Getting over his shock he stood up and stared her straight in the eyes," Because no one wants me here."

"That doesn't mean you need to kill yourself," She was such a hypocrite in saying that but it didn't matter.

"You don't know what it's like for everyone to turn their backs to you, to bully you, call you worthless!" Sanji shouted Ember looked down.

"I know exactly what that's like Sanji I've been through it and more," She whispered clenching her fists.

"I doubt it." He huffed crossing his arms and turning away.

Ember looked at him before rolling up her long sleeves to show the cuts all over her arms most of which were new, she flinched a little as the fabric dragged across her skin. She had done most of it the night before having found a blade.

"Look," She whispered and Sanji turned and his gaze went straight to her arms and all he could do was stare.

His eyes were wide as he looked at all the cuts on her arms, they were shallow but there were a lot of them it had taken her an hour to get them to stop bleeding.

"I'm sorry," He looked at the ground.

She raised his chin," It's not worth it to hate yourself because of what other people do to you so or say about you, please don't try to do this again," she spoke softly to him, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Then you can't do this anymore." He pointed to her arms.

"Okay, now how about I talk to Alex and see if you can train with me instead of your siblings?" She asked internally cringing at the name.

"Why would you do that?" He was confused and she shrugged.

"It would be nice, I guess, to have someone to train with and it would be better than training with your siblings right?" He nodded smiling.

"Now I have to get back to Jude he wants to know what you were doing, but don't worry I'll twist the truth he won't know what you tried to do." She turned and left pulling down her sleeves once again.

Heading back into the castle she went to the training room and reported to Jude saying that Sanji had gone to walk through the gardens before going to his room. Jude dismissed her for the day saying she could go back to her room and relax for the rest of the day, and that she would have the weekends off so she could rest. Thanking him she left, going to her room where she soon broke down in tears.

She curled up in her large bed and covered herself with the blanket. As the tears flowed she just stared blankly at her hands and at the bracelet she was forced to wear at all time except when training. She learned that it was made of seastone which had the same effect on her as water did. She hated that bracelet it made her feel powerless, worthless. But it let her hurt herself, it wasn't the first time, she had tried to when she was back in the mansion with Cornelius she had gotten a hold of a blade but since she was a logia she was unable to make contact with her skin.

A knock on her door startled her. Drying her tears she got out of bed and went to the door since the knock had been too hesitant to be Alex she was confused as to who it was. Opening the door slightly she saw Sanji standing there looking a little beat up. Grabbing his arm Ember pulled him into her room and shut the door.

"What happened?" She questioned while taking a closer look at him.

His clothes were dirty and torn up, he had a black eye and it looked like his nose had been bleeding. There were scuff marks and bruises all over him and his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying.

"They beat me up." He mumbled shuffling his feet refusing to look at Ember.

Without a word she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the other side of her room and made him sit in a chair while she went to her attached bathroom to get some things. Once she came back she began cleaning his small cuts and putting an ointment on his bruises. Once she was done she starting cleaning everything up and started walking to put everything back in the bathroom when Sanji finally said something.

"Why are you being nice to me now?" She stopped and sighed.

"I don't know."

She put everything back where it was supposed to be and went back to Sanji to make sure he was okay.

"Thank you, Ember." He finally looked her in the eye.

"Please don't call me that." She didn't deserve that name anymore not when she wasn't free, not when she wanted to die, not now.

"Then I'll call you Red." He declared.

Ember liked that name.

"Alright, Goldie." He looked at her confused for a moment before he smiled.

She gave a small smile back causing Sanji to smile even more. They sat in a comfortable silence when Ember suddenly sat straight up with wide eyes. She could hear the light footsteps of Alex coming down the hall.

"Come," She got up and hurriedly took Sanji to her closet and to the hidden trap door and told him to get in.

Once he did she closed it a replaced the carpet and ran out of the closet closing the door and pushing the chair back to the desk. She grabbed the book she had been reading and opened it going ahead two chapters and she sat down and waited until she heard the knock a the door. Calmly she closed her book and got up pushing in her chair and walking to the door.

Ember opened it to see Alex holding a steaming plate of food," Just came by to see how you were holding up and to bring your dinner, may I come in?" He politely asked and she stepped off to the side allowing him to enter the room.

She hoped that the smell of the food would mask the lingering scent of rubbing alcohol that she had used to clean some of Sanji's wounds. Ember watched as Alex placed the plate of food down on her desk and pick up her book.

"I see you've gotten farther I hope you like the book." He smiled at her and she tapped her foot on the ground a few times looking away from him.

He sighed rubbing his eyes, he looked tired," When are you going to stop being like this?" He asked but Ember only jerked her head to the door silently telling him to leave.

Putting down the book Alex started walking to the door and once he had passed Ember she spoke," I will never like you, not after what you people have done, I will hate you for as long as I live," He stopped to look at her but quickly left because of the harsh glare Ember was giving him.

Once the door closed she put her ear up to it and listened for the sound of his feet getting farther away from the door. As soon as she could no longer hear anything outside of the door she ran to the closet and helped Sanji out of the small compartment. Ember took in a shaky breath while leaning against the wall, the faces of her dead siblings coming to mind again.

"I'm sorry," Sanji whispered from where he was standing a few feet away.

"For what?" Her voice cracked.

"I know you were brought here against your will, I know they did something horrible to you. You don't deserve this." Sanji looked her in the eyes as he said it.

Ember being close to tears shook her head," You have nothing to be sorry for, you have it worse than I do right now." He bit his bottom lip.

Sanji didn't respond and Ember sighed," I, I used to have four siblings. They were my only family even if it wasn't by blood. Before they brought me here we had just escaped from a man named Co-Cornelius who wanted to make me an assassin and kill my siblings. Not three months later we were attacked and I was put in seastone cuffs and dragged away as they," She sniffed and rubbed away the tears," they shot each of them I could hear them scream, and, and that man that was just in here did it." She closed her eyes.

"Can you tell me about them if, if it's okay with you?" Sanji asked weakly.

She smiled softly," Jake was the oldest he was fourteen and honestly the most immature guy you'd ever meet, he would pull pranks and jokes. But he, he always made sure we were okay always would cheer us up. He made sure we were all okay. Next was Alex he was twelve he was very serious and most would think he was grumpy most of the time but he was a big softy, especially around me, he would have done anything for us. Then there was Clare she was eleven she was loud and full of energy but most of the time it was so she wouldn't worry her sister. She was kind and caring even if her approach was a little much sometimes. Last, there was June she was quiet and reserved most of the time but she would open up occasionally, she was very level-headed almost the exact opposite to her sister almost like yin and yang," She paused and laughed dryly," That was actually their nicknames since Clare's hair was black she was the yang and June's was white, she was yin." Ember looked down.

"You sound like you could talk about them all day," Sanji commented he was now standing next to Ember.

"I could but that's for another time you need to go to sleep it's getting late," He nodded looking a little scared.

"You can stay in here if you like," Ember offered noticing how he tensed up.

"No thanks I need to get back it will be worse if I stay here goodnight Red," He smiled as he opened the door.

"Goodnight Goldie," She smiled back.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed. I had originally meant to have this out two days ago but band camp is a bitch and now I'm sunburnt all to hell and it hurts a LOT being pale sucks sometimes. I will have another chapter out soon hopefully no promises.**

 **Bye Bye**


	9. Assassin

It had been over a year and a half since Ember had been taken she was now nine years old. She hadn't meant to but she had become close to Sanji not the way she was with her siblings but they were friends. She had convinced Alex to let him train with her instead of with his siblings. He hadn't tried to kill himself and she had kept her promise and hadn't cut since that night. Sanji's siblings were jerks and would still bully Sanji whenever they got the chance, unfortunately.

Things only got worse as time went on Ember started hearing things about going on a mission.

"Again," Alex barked at her as she skidded across the training room floor.

They were working on something new. She had to use her wind to push herself off the ground at least six feet high and then launch her self at Alex, trying to land a hit like this was difficult but effective. She was just about to land the hit on Alex's weapon when she heard the door open and slam against the wall.

Alex stepped back and Ember landed on her feet and turned to look at who was coming in. It was Judge and a few of his men that were always with him.

"Is she ready?" Judge questioned.

"Yes, sir," Alex answered standing up straighter.

"Then get her equipment and fill her in she's going on her first mission." With that Judge left the room slamming the door.

Ember followed Alex out of the training room and down the hall to a room she'd never been allowed in.

Upon opening the door she found out why as the room had weapons everywhere. But Alex ignored all the swords, maces, axes, and other random things, he went straight to the back and pulled out a large box and gave it to her.

"Go back to your room and put it on I'll be there a few minutes." Ember did as told.

Once she got back to her room she opened the box and stared at what was in it. It was a suit of some sort, it was made from a thick black leather that was plain and dull. It took a few minutes to put it on since she had to figure out how to get it on. She looked in the mirror so she could get a better look at it. The suit itself wasn't much, just a plain black leather bodysuit that was easy to move in. It had a mask that covered the lower half of her face and a hood that covered the top half. On the arms, she felt a long strip inside the leather and when she flicked her wrist to see how well she could move a blade came out that went to her fingertips. Before she could look at the suit anymore there was a knock at her door.

Alex came in with another box in his hands.

"I see you already found one of the hidden blades." He sighed setting the box in his hands on the bed.

Ember walked over to him.

"Your mission info, as well as the suit's abilities, are in the envelope and there is a cloak in that box. Judge is expecting you in fifteen minutes don't be late." With that Alex left the room.

Ember picked up the envelope and looked at the 'mission'. She was to kill a nobleman in the Goa Kingdom because he had failed to pay Judge, she had four months to get it done and be back. She was to go alone and if she was caught she would have no connection to Jude. Ember clipped the cloak onto her suit and left her room and made her way to Jude's office. Since she was a few minutes early, she decided to wait outside. She heard voices from inside it sounded like arguing.

"She is nine years old she is not ready for this Judge!" She heard Alex scream.

Ember walked into the room without knocking and stared straight at Alex," I am more than ready for something as simple as this _Alex."_ She spat his name. _  
_

*/0\\*

Ember was soon set off on her own ship by herself towards the East Blue.

The journey itself took a month so by the time she could see Dawn Island she was more than ready to get off the small boat and get her job done quickly so she could relax for a while before having to go back. She docked the boat on the far side of the island where there was nothing but jungle or forest it seemed like a mix of the two. She hadn't stepped into a forest since she'd been with the Vinsmoke family and she honestly never wanted to be in one again but it seemed she had no choice at the moment.

As she walked through the forest on steroids she noted a few things, one the trees were humungous and so what were the animals. In the ten minutes she had been there she had to fight three animals one of which was a huge bear.

To move faster Ember flew through the trees until she hit the end of the forest and a giant trash heap began.

'This must be Grey Terminal and that means over that wall is High Town where my target is located' She thought to herself.

Since she wished to be done with her mission relatively quickly so she could relax and learn more social skills as Alex had instructed her to do she quickly made her way into High Town. She slipped past the guards easily. By the time she had made it close to her targets house, the sun was starting to set which was perfect for what she needed to do.

Ember slipped inside and made her way to the dining room which thankfully was easy since she had memorized the map she had been given right before she left. She hid right outside the opened window and listened in on the conversation going on inside.

"What are we going to do about Sabo?" Her targets wife asked.

"I've hired a few thugs that will find him in Grey Terminal tomorrow and I'll bringing him home so he'll stop this madness and get back to his studies." The man at the head of the table or her target spoke.

Ember didn't need to stay after that, she knew where her target would be and it would be easier to cover up a murder in a lawless area, even in brode daylight. Under her hood Ember glared out at the city, she wasn't looking forward to what she was going to have to do but she had no choice.

The way back to the forest was uneventful and a bit boring but she didn't need any distractions if she wanted to be able to pull this off and get away with it. She didn't sleep that night and really she hadn't expected to in the first place. The last time she had taken a life it had almost driven her to commit suicide. Now she was expected to take a life intentionally the only way she would be able to do it was to hate the man she didn't even know. It was surprisingly easy since the man was a noble and seemed to be a snobby one at that.

The sudden feeling of being watched drew her out of her thoughts and she noticed the forest was eerily quiet around her. Standing up she looked around the forest and her eyes stopped on a bush that was shaking slightly. Pulling out a small dagger from her hip she threw it at the bush and heard a scream and a small boy came running out of the bush unharmed but obviously shaken up.

"HEY! Why'd you throw that at me!" He yelled his face turning red.

"Why were you watching me." She calmly shot back and he seemed to calm down.

"Oh, right, sorry I saw you yesterday and I wanted to meet you. I'm Luffy by the way!" He explained himself with a smile.

She was offset by the kid's upbeat attitude and she scowled at him," Leave me alone." She walked away from him towards the bush to grab her dagger but he trailed behind her like a lost puppy.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM LUFFY!" An angry shout caused her to turn around.

There was an older boy running towards her with his fist in the air, he looked a lot like the kid standing next to her. As he drew closer she sidestepped him and flipped him on his back.

"Tell your brother to stop following me." She glared at him as he laid on the ground in a daze.

She was thankful she still had her hood up so they couldn't see her face. As she walked away she grabbed her pack that was laying against the tree she had been attempting to sleep against. They didn't follow her as she left, making her way to Grey Terminal to start looking for her target.

It had been about four hours and she had finally found the nobleman. He was surrounded by four guards and in front of him was the two boys she had run into earlier and a third boy looking to be the same age. The two black haired boys had swords up against their necks and the blond boy was being held by a man that had checkered teeth.

"Sabo you're coming back now!" The nobleman yelled and the blond haired boy looked ready to fight.

Ember was filled with rage as she looked at the boy named Luffy he looked so scared, he reminded her of June.

"Well well well, looks like I didn't have to look very hard to find you, Outlook." She stepped out and walked slowly with a wicked grin on her face.

"What who are you!" He screamed taking a step back.

She didn't say anything as she lifted her hand and took off her glove and showed him the 66 mark she had on the back of her hand. It was only temporary and done quickly but it did the trick as Outlook started backing up. He looked terrified.

"No no no no. NOT NOW!" He screamed and began running away but he didn't get very far when he started floating along with his guards and the hired thugs.

Ember flicked her wrist and the four guards went straight into a pile of garbage, and the hired thugs went into another pile of garbage all were unconscious. The only ones left were Outlook the leader of the thugs and the three boys who looked confused.

She brought the two adults closer to her, she looked to the thug first," I wonder what would happen if I sent you flying, I wonder how long you'd stay in the air." She smiled sweetly and with another flick of her wrist, he indeed went flying into the sky until you could no longer see him. Outlook was shaking with fear when she turned to him.

"You failed to pay, what do you have to say for yourself?" He was paler than paper.

"I'm so sorry if you let me live I'll never miss another payment!" He begged tears streamed down his face.

"The contract has already been made, you have failed to pay and now you will pay the price." She spoke to him calmly and with no emotion in her voice.

She activated her left wrist blade and in one swift movement she slit his throat and dropped him to the ground. He grabbed at his neck as blood gushed out of the cut arteries it only took a few seconds before he stopped struggling and as he lay still on the ground she glanced up at the three boys who looked mortified. Spinning around she stalked back to the forest.

Ember made it to a small stream when she collapsed to her knees and threw up, tears streamed down her face as she sobbed grabbing the soil under her hands. Choked sobs escaped her and her whole body shook. She looked up to the sky and let out a scream, her hood falling from her head.

What had she done?

* * *

 **That took waaaayyyy to long to write I'm so sorry. I know its a lot shorter than most of the other chapters but I'm going to try a different writing style for the next chapter and I needed this one to end here.**

 **As always I hoped you enjoyed and I am welcomed to comments and sugestions.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	10. Rescue

**Okay, quick note I'm going to stop using 3rd person because I suck at writing it and it takes forever for me to write. So I'm going to use 1st person.**

* * *

It had been a few days since I had killed Outlook but I had hardly moved in that time. I stayed by the small creek, sitting up against a tree staring up at the clouded sky. It had been a few minutes since it had started raining, but I didn't care that I was going to be soaked, I deserved it. My hood had fallen from my face and even in the rain it was clear that I had been crying, my eyes were red and puffy. I had been screaming and a few feet in front of me the dirt had been upturned and I had uprooted a tree. I hate myself for what I did, but I had to do it.

There was a crack of thunder in the distance and the wind started picking up speed. It was going to be a bad storm and I could possibly die if I stayed out in the elements. In the distance, I faintly heard screaming that seemed to be getting closer to me. Looking through the trees I had just enough time to see the Luffy being carried in the wind, he was holding onto a black cloth as if his life depended on it. He was screaming for his brothers Ace and Sabo, and as he drew near me, my body seemed to move on its own as I stood up on the branch I was on and held out my hand.

A sphere of wind wrapped itself around Luffy stopping him from going any further, that's when he noticed me. He looked me in the eyes and when I thought I would see fear I only saw confusion. I set him down on the ground and stood up and walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked my voice hoarse from screaming.

"I am now, but why did you help me?" He asked tilting his head.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about getting back to your brothers?" I dismissed his question shifting back and forth on my feet. I couldn't tell him why I did it because I didn't know myself, I just moved. Luffy seemed to snap out of his confusion and started looking scared.

"I don't know where I am we don't go to this part of the forest because of the large animals. I don't know how to get back to Ace and Sabo." Luffy looked ready to cry and I could do nothing more other than to sigh.

"Then you need to find shelter and wait until the storm passes so you can go back the way you came." I started coughing, my throat was dry and I was probably getting sick from how long I've stayed out here.

Luffy glanced around nervously for a moment before looking back to me," Can you help me?" He pleaded in a small voice.

I ran my hand down my face and thought for a moment and before I could stop myself," Yeah, okay I'll help," I agreed and mentally slapped myself.

Luffy cheered almost letting go of what he was holding. He looked up at me smiling and he grabbed my hand and started dragging me behind him, but before he got far I ripped my hand from his and glared at him.

"Don't touch me." I all but growled and he flinched.

I walked ahead of him while making sure he followed me. I made my way towards a cliff in the distance, there would likely be a place we could take shelter and maybe start a fire to keep warm.

"Um, what's your name?" Luffy asked timidly and I thought about whether I should tell him my real name or not.

"Call me Willow." It was my last name but it would work, the name didn't bring up too many bad memories.

Once we reached the cliff I saw a cave in the distance and told Luffy to wait for a moment so I could make sure nothing was inside but he didn't listen as he sprinted into the cave. I ran after him but stopped shortly inside, the cave was empty and shallow but that didn't stop from memories to resurface. The place looked like a small version of the cave that had been my home for a few short months. When I still had a family.

I felt a heavy wave of sadness wash over me and I sighed," Just stay here I'll be back with firewood before it gets too wet."

I left before Luffy could respond, it wouldn't take me long to find wood to dry out to use for a fire.

I came back to the cave with a pile of wood floating behind me. Taking a quick look around for Luffy, I found him curled up against the wall shivering. I took off the top piece of my suit and quickly dried it out with warm air and laid it on Luffy. I dried out the wood and took a few logs and started a fire. Without realizing why I heard Luffy gasped from behind me, I turned to see him staring at my arms. I only had a short sleeved shirt on so all the scars from cutting myself were visible.

I shifted, uncomfortable with him staring at my arms," Did you do that to yourself?" He asked causing me to flinch.

"Yeah," I replied quietly turning my gaze to the fire

"Why?" I hated that question, Sanji had asked the same question when I showed him. I still didn't have a good answer.

I looked at my arms the white scars seemed to pop out against my already pale skin," It's none of your business. Just get some sleep." I laid down next to the fire and closed my eyes.

I didn't want to sleep but with Luffy there I needed to so he would leave me alone. I slowly drifted off to sleep sudden exhaustion taking hold.

*/0\\*

 _I was in a dark room standing under a spotlight. I strained my eyes to see anything, but there was nothing there._

 _"MONSTER!" I spun around to see Sanji crying holding Deadly Nightshade Berries._

 _"How could you let this happen to us?" It was Alex's voice coming from behind me._

 _I turned to see Alex, Jake, June, and Clare kneeling on the ground a gun to each of their heads the older Alex standing behind them with a wicked grin on his face._

 _"I didn't teach you this!" I fell to my knees as my siblings disappeared and my mother was standing above me scowling._

 _Blood was covering my mother a bullet hole was right between her eyes, her fingers broken and at unnatural angles, a gash going across her chest, her left eye gone and her torso was burned._

 _"YOU'RE A MURDERER!" Garret and his friends yelled._

 _I laid there in a fetal position covering my ears, my eyes closed with tears still escaping. I was shaking and screaming for it to stop it felt like my head was going to explode._

 _They were all screaming at me that I was a monster and should just die._

 _"WI...W" There was a strange voice," Wa... Wil..." It was hard to hear but it sounded worried and scared," WAK...UP WILLOW!" It was Luffy screaming._

*/0\\*

I bolted upright, Luffy fell back. I was shaking and I could feel tears on my cheeks, I could still hear the screaming in my head and I tried to block it out. I backed up against the wall of the cave and covered my ears but the voices wouldn't go away.

Suddenly there was something pressed down on my head and I opened my eyes and froze. Luffy had put his straw hat on my head and sat in front of me.

"It's okay." It was simple but for some reason it made the voices go away.

I reached up and felt the rim of the old straw hat and looked at Luffy, he wasn't looking at my exposed arms, he was looking me in the eyes he looked worried.

"Why...?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"You were scared, you were having a nightmare so I woke you up." He replied like it was no big deal.

I looked at the ground my had still on the straw hat, I took it off and handed it back to Luffy who seemed to hesitate before taking it back. I looked to my left and outside the cave, it was morning and it was no longer raining.

"We should get you back to your brothers as soon as possible." I stood up.

Luffy handed me the top half of my suit and I put it back on as he grabbed the black cloth.

"What is that anyway?" I asked as we left the cave and began walking.

"It's our pirate flag, Ace told me to untie it before the wind blew it away but I couldn't get the knot undone fast enough and I got blown away," Luffy explained clutching on tighter to the flag.

"Oh." Was my only reply.

We walked through the forest for about an hour when I started hearing yelling in the distance," Do you hear that Luffy?" I asked and he shook his head," Someone is yelling your name." I told him and he beamed.

"It must be Ace and Sabo!" He shouted excited.

He started running but I stopped him," Careful." I warned and I walked next to him towards the yelling which had gotten a lot closer to us.

I saw Ace and Sabo in the distance and pointed it out to Luffy who ran straight to his brothers and I followed behind at a walking pace.

"Luffy! You're okay!" Ace and Sabo shouted pulling Luffy into a hug, I felt a pang of guilt in my chest.

"What is she doing here!?" Ace shouted angerly seeing my appraoch.

"Wait, Ace she saved me!" Luffy stood in front of his brother who had started making his way towards me.

I stood a few feet away from the three an indifferent look on my face.

"But she's a murderer!" Sabo yelled and I noticeably flinched.

"I already know that you don't need to remind me," I whispered refusing to look at the three.

I began walking around the three towards the beach where I had left my boat, I needed to see if it was still in one piece. I unfortunatly didn't get very far when I blacked out.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Bye bye!**


	11. Separated

**TRIGGER WARNING TORTURE CHAPTER AHEAD! IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ SKIP IT YOU WONT MISS ANYTHING TOO IMPORTANT**

It had been two months since I met the three brothers and I had left them about three weeks ago. I still didn't understand those three, Luffy was a hyperactive idiot, Ace was just rude and murderous, and Sabo was the smart untrusting one. I have no idea how they became brothers but that was none of my business and I was pretty much forced to stay alive by those three for a month.

What still had me confused was Luffy's question to me just before I left, he asked me to be apart of his crew. I don't know why but I told him that if I was free when he set sail then I would. I didn't want to give him false hope but I guess I did.

Getting back to Judge before the month was over had been more important to me at the time, I had actually made it back a week before the deadline which seemed to please Judge and make Alex anxious.

I found out later as to why. Currently, I was locked up in a prison cell with Sanji next to me. I had seastone on cuffs on my hands that were chained to the ground and the 'cuffs' went completely over my hands so I couldn't use them. Sanji had cuffs as well as a metal mask covering his face, but I wish it was covering his eyes.

Cornelius had decided to make a visit to me in the cell. He forced Sanji to watch as he violated my body once again, I didn't cry this time, I didn't even make a noise. But Sanji was screaming through his mask with tears flowing down his cheeks. I was worried about Sanji, this wasn't something I would want anyone to see happening to their friend.

I was naked and chained to the wall, Cornelius was furious with me for hurting myself. He was mad at me for ruining my near perfect skin, so he decided that for every cut he found on my arms he would whip my back. It made no logical sense but I could do nothing about it and Sanji was forced to watch.

With the first lash, I whimpered and Sanji struggled against his chains. Cornelius laughed and struck me again creating an 'X' on my back.

By the fifth I was crying out in pain and tears flowed freely down my face and Sanji's struggles grew greater. I made the mistake of looking at him, he looked desperate and so, so scared. I wanted to reach for him but I couldn't, he looked me in the eyes as the whip struck my back again. I arched my head up and screamed, I could feel blood running down my back.

"I love it when you scream my beauty!" Cornelius shouted after the tenth whip," Only ten more to go my sweet." I glared back at him, he looked even more insane than he had when I first saw him.

Time seemed to go at a snail's pace, getting slower and slower with each whip. I had thrown up on the sixteenth lash, I could feel flesh coming off with each whip, it felt as if my back was splashed with acid.

"Oh it seems I've hit twenty lashes, I guess it's time for the salt, I can't let you forget your lesson." I froze at the mention of salt and I heard Sanji whimper to the right of me.

And before I could prepare myself I felt salt water being poured on my back, then more salt was dumped on my back. I screamed as loud as I could my voice breaking from the strain. I could hear Sanji's chains before I blacked out from the pain.

*/0\\*

Upon waking up I felt something gripping my wrist and a lightweight on my back. I opened my eyes, I was on my stomach and my face was turned towards Sanji who still had the metal mask on his face. His eyes were unfocused and I could see tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Hey, Goldie why are you so sad?" I forced out a small laugh my voice sounded awful.

"Red I'm so so sorry this happened, it's all my fault I-" He started his voice muffled by the metal mask, but I stopped him.

"None of, *cough*, none of this is... is your fault, Goldie. This is that old bastards fault got it." It was hard to speak my throat was sore and dry.

The door of the cage opened and I turned my head to see Reiju walking in.

Sanji got up and stood in front of me," What are you doing here Reiju?" He asked in a low voice.

"I'm getting you out of here Sanji you are no longer safe in the Germa kingdom Father is planning on killing you for being weak." She spoke in a voice void of all emotion.

"What? I'm not leaving her!" He protested.

"Sanji come here," I whispered and he knelt down beside me as best he could.

"I'm not leaving you." He whispered.

"This is your chance to get out of here and I'm not going to be the one to stop you. Go I'll get out of here someday and when I do I will come and find you, no matter how long it takes, I promise. I'll be fine." I told him sternly.

"We don't have time for this let's go Sanji say goodbye." Reiju stepped forward and Sanji touched his forehead to mine murmuring a soft goodbye.

"Not goodbye. See you later." I smiled.

* * *

 **Sorry, this is short but I wanted to make this chapter skippable for those who don't wish to read about someone being tortured, even if it's not in great detail.**


End file.
